


In The Tragedy, All I Need Is You

by porcupore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Another Episode Of Nagito Worshipping Izuru, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage kink, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bratty Komaeda, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degrading kink, Explicit Descriptions Of A Rotting Limb, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inferenced Abuse By The Warriors Of Hope, Inferenced Weight Issues, It's 1:20 A.M., Izuru Smiles, M/M, Masochism, Multiple chapters, Nagito Self Loathes Again, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Teasing, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Small Doseage Of Izuru Helping Nagito Heal (Physcially), Somewhat Domestic Fluff, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Top Kamukura Izuru, Vibrators, during The Tragedy, gentle aftercare, sexual degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/pseuds/porcupore
Summary: This is a long project I have been working on!- - - - -Izuru comes to pick up Nagito from his duties as the Warrior of Hope's servant to help him with something. Kamukura helps Nagito in turn, in ways he didn't expect.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	1. Izuru Kamukura

**Author's Note:**

> This has multiple chapters and will run until I find a proper ending to it! If you see any typos or grammar errors, etc etc, leave something down in the comments so I can fix it! Also, yes, most of the tags are for future chapters that I have drafted out ahead of time. Thank you! <3 I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

> _"If that's the best that I could be? Than I'd be another memory._ _Can I be the only hope for you?_ _Because you're the only hope for me."(The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance)_
> 
> Nagito Komaeda, the Warrior of Hope’s servant, was waiting anxiously in his designated room. The reason that he wasn’t running around doing orders was because the kids didn’t exactly need him at that moment. Seeming as he had nothing to do, he just stayed put on his bed. He had been fiddling with his chain for a little while now, but stopped as he realized, letting his arms slacken to his sides and the chain clank back to a static position on his chest, folding up into his lap.   
>  Izuru was walking through an abandoned street, trying to find the building he was in search of. The sky was an expanse of blood-red every which way. The buildings were torn down and deteriorated. He hadn’t been here in a long time. Kamukura sighed. 
> 
> The kids were usually busy planning their Children's Paradise, but Komaeda was used to them wanting him to run errands, like retrieving broken Monokumas and the like. The albino male hesitantly stood up, though not planning on leaving the room. He went over to the window to see what the despair-ridden outside world was doing. “There has to be some blossoming hope on its way. This despair has to be on its way to the junkyard. Hope always prevails despair, does it not? Mmm,,”
> 
> The raven-haired male had found the building that he was looking for and entered it, not bothering to knock. Well, he wasn't needed as per say, but he did need  _ someone _ from it. He began the trek to the Servant's room. Izuru cracked open the door, looking inside to make sure Nagito was alone. 
> 
> Komaeda heard the creaking of the opening door and turned. "Nagisa? Monaca? What do you need me to do?" He hadn't yet caught the eye of Izuru, so he just assumed it was one of the children who normally came to fetch him.
> 
> "It's Kamukura." Izuru spoke shortly and coldly. "I need you to come with me."
> 
> "Ahh,, Apologies." Nagito let his left arm, the one with Junko Enoshima’s hand, go limp at his side, the weight of the dead hand tiring it. "Is this one the Warriors of Hopes' orders? I am their servant afterall..."
> 
> "No not exactly, It's one of my own. Now let’s go." Izuru waited at the door. 
> 
> Nagito nodded. "Alright. If we are leaving, we should leave a note for Monaca with my time of return. I wouldn't want to worry her."
> 
> "I've already told her before I even entered the building. They'll be on their own for a while, so I told them ahead of time."
> 
> The servant nodded once again. "Where are we going..?" The pair began to exit the worn down building. 
> 
> "Ultimate Despair Headquarters." 
> 
> He followed behind Izuru silently, unsure whether to ask questions or not. He knew Monaca and the kids hated him asking questions at all, unless it was something along the lines of "How can I help?”.
> 
> Izuru sensed the other's unsureness. "You can ask a few questions."
> 
> "Ahh, thank you. Well, what are we doing? I just,,, would like to know what is expected of me. I want to make sure the gateway is open for the world's shining hope. If I do something wrong, I don't want to interfere in this hope's debut."
> 
> "I said ask questions, not blabber. Anyways, we're having a meeting to assign missions again. You're going to be there so you can serve me for a while, until everyone is gone that is." As a Monokuma appeared, Nagito watched with no comment. Izuru quickly ended its life with a slash of a knife, presumably from his suit pocket. The raven-haired male threw the robot to the side and continued walking with Nagito.
> 
> "Ahh,, apologies." Komaeda narrowed his eyes, “Why me? I’m just a lowly child’s servant. Not a worthy Ultimate like you or the others from my class.”
> 
> "To answer your curiosity, Servant, you're the only one...  _ worthy _ of serving me." Izuru left everything else to mind's interpretation. Nagito was taken aback by that. 
> 
> “Worthy..?” His light-colored brows furrowed, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to blabber as Izuru had ordered him earlier not to do. "I-I see...."
> 
> "You’re the only one that I can properly control with a simple command."
> 
> Nagito nodded in response, not even thinking of refuting Kamukura’s previous words. Izuru was right, Nagito would do whatever Izuru told him to. That’s what a worshipper would do for their god, right? 
> 
> As they approached the building, he looked up at it. It was the only building intact and it towered over everything else in Towa City. 
> 
> Izuru entered with Komaeda behind him and trekked upstairs, presumably where his room was. 
> 
> When they reached the room, Nagito followed hesitantly, unsure if the raven-haired male would want him  _ in _ the room.
> 
> "Enter,” were the words that answered Nagito’s silent question. The room was quite bland, a notepad on a desk, most likely meant to keep everything in order. "You'll be staying in my room, so make yourself comfortable."
> 
> Nagito nodded, entering and looking around. It was in such a neat and organized order, that he didn't want to risk getting his lowly hands on anything. He stood a few steps from the door.
> 
> Izuru himself sat on the bed. Nagito sat in a nearby chair, his chains clinking as they folded up in his lap.
> 
> "You have permission to sit with me. You'll have to be used to being close to me anyway." Izuru looked over to Nagito as he spoke, a small frown on his face from the tenseness the albino male radiated. 
> 
> "Oh- Right.” Nagito got up and came over to the bed. He crawled onto it and sat beside Izuru, though keeping a small distance. It felt odd being  _ wanted _ near people. The kids hated his presence; he was "too close to being a demon" to them. Izuru was... different. He gave the other male freedoms he didn't have before, and made him feel at least a bit wanted, whether that last one was on purpose or not, who knows.
> 
> Nagito fidgeted with the chains a bit, a habit he had picked up from God-knows-where. One of the things he hated most about Junko's hand was how itchy it could be. It was most likely infected, no, definitely infected, and the flesh trying to mend itself didn't help matters any. He wanted to scratch it, but at the same time he knew it would only become worse if he opened up the flesh or ripped one of the many stitches. 
> 
> After a few moments, Nagito bit his lip and looked over at the other male. "What do you normally do? I doubt you could lead any ‘normal life’ during this despair.."
> 
> "Observe, sometimes read. I go out and defeat Monokumas. Keep an eye on the Remnants. The usual." 
> 
> "Monaca would not like to hear about how you take down her Monokumas. Then again, maybe the ability of people to defeat them is the beginning of the hope I knew would come eventually! Or maybe only those born with talent can defeat them…..Just as I thought! People born with talent  _ are truly Symbols of Hope! _ " 
> 
> Izuru just rolled his eyes and scoffed. The pair fell into a somehow comforting silence. Nagito traced the rip in his jeans from when Genocide Syo had sliced her scissors through his thighs. The silence was indeed comforting, and a little awkward.
> 
> After a few moments, Izuru ended up getting bored. "Have your wounds healed yet?”
> 
> Nagito moved his gaze from his thighs and looked up. "Hm? Which...ones?" He would assume Kamukura was talking about the cuts from the scissors, but then again, there was also the hand.
> 
> "Thighs."
> 
> “Ahhh,, I believe so. Nothing to worry about, hehe…!
> 
> "I can check them to see if they're fully healed.
> 
> "If you'd like.." He tilted his head, gaze serious. "Although, I wouldn't want you to waste any medical supplies on me."
> 
> "I rarely use it so I have plenty." Izuru got up and began to undo the other male’s jeans. Nagito’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture. He had known his pants would eventually have to be removed to treat the wounds, but he wasn't expecting Izuru to immediately remove them  _ himself. _ Izuru fully removed the pants, leaving Nagito in his boxers. He walked out of the door without another word, closing it behind him, presumably to go grab the needed supplies.
> 
> Servant was left alone now, free to do whatever. The albino male got off the bed and walked over to the glossy wooden desk. He looked around the room before opening the bottom drawer. Mainly papers and notebooks. Nothing unusual. He moved up to the next drawer. This one was filled with all the gifts that the Monokuma kids had brought Izuru. Unlike the contents of the previous drawer, this one was very unorganized, seeming as if everything had been just thrown in at random. Nagito lifted some of the gifts up, recognizing both useless and dangerous items.
> 
> Footsteps announced the return of Kamukura. Nagito heard said footsteps and turned. The loud, thunderous clank the metal chains made against the wooden desk didn’t surprise him in the least, but Izuru frowned, his hearing sensitive to the noise. 
> 
> Komaeda placed the bullet he was looking at back into the drawer, using the same hand to close it again. He stood up and returned to the bed. 
> 
> Izuru opened the door, entering with one arm full of medical supplies. "Sit."
> 
> Nagito sat back down on the bed. Izuru crouched in front of Servant, observing the wounds. They were only beginning to scab up. The male grabbed peroxide and a rag, pouring it and dabbing the now wet cloth on the wounds.
> 
> The skinny male watched as the raven-haired male did such. His brows furrowed as he observed the gestures. They seemed to be made with care, and not just mere pity or disgust. Izuru meanwhile was raising up one of the legs slightly, just high enough to bandage it. After he finished wrapping one thigh, he repeated the process on the other. "Might as well do your hand too."
> 
> Nagito hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He took off the mitten to reveal the rotting hand that had once belonged to Junko. An odor seemed to omit from it, which isn't surprising. 
> 
> Izuru glared troublesomely at it. "I might need to do something more about it later. I'll just make sure it doesn't infect your actual arm. This will sting, and it will sting badly." He grabbed 100% rubbing alcohol from the desk he had laid all the medical supplies on, and poured it on the rag like before with the peroxide. 
> 
> "A-alright." Nagito nibbled on his tongue anxiously. He never liked looking at the hand, and the fact that he always kept it covered with an unwashed mitten instead of trying to prevent infection didn’t help.
> 
> When Izuru applied the rubbing alcohol, Nagtio sucked in his stomach and breath in to keep from making a noise of pain. Kamukura had been right; it did hurt. A lot. 
> 
> Izuru then bandaged the badly-done stitches. "It's over." 
> 
> After his chest rose and fell in a deep inhale and exhale, he smiled. "Thank you. Uhm,, Do you need some type of repayment?"
> 
> "If you wish to repay me, repay me in your own way. I'm curious to see what you will do." 
> 
> Komaeda pondered this.  _ What could he do to repay him? _
> 
> "You have no limitations. Doesn't matter to me how intimate or extreme it is."
> 
> "Mm,, I'll have to see what I can do. Maybe it'll come in handy in the future! Until then, I'm at your complete disposal."
> 
> "Hm... I think I have a way for you to repay me."
> 
> "What is it?" Nagito waited for the answer. Even if it was a despair-inducing repayment, he would do it. His life purpose was to serve others and do what they required anyways, and seeing as it was for Izuru,,,,,
> 
> "You'll see. Are you alright with even sexual repayment?” After Komaeda gave a somewhat stunned nod of approval, Izuru continued. “Alright. Just let whatever happen to you happen, okay?" 
> 
> Nagito nodded, pale cheeks pink from what Izuru had suggested, and got consent, to do.
> 
> Izuru began by taking one of his hands and rubbing between Nagito's legs. "No hiding anything either." Nagito felt a rush of heat as Izuru’s hands rubbed his thighs.
> 
> "I-I won't." 
> 
> Kamukura began to slowly palm the other through his boxers, as if teasing him. Nagito let his body lay back against the sheets of the bed. As Izuru palmed through his boxers, he let out small grunts. Kamukura continued palming him until Nagito was hard and needy. Shivering a bit as he felt a tingle go up his spine at the touch, the albino male’s grunts slowly grew into moans. Izuru then pulled him back up by the chain. When he was pulled with the chain, Komaeda gagged slightly, but didn't resist. Izuru sat on the bed. "Get on the floor. On your knees." He began to unbutton and unzip his fly, taking his length out from the slit of his underwear.
> 
> Nagito got off of the bed and eased himself onto his knees, placing his right hand on the floor to support the weight of both himself and his chains. He looked up at Izuru, a small smile forming on his flushed face. Izuru went ahead and grabbed the chain, pulling them again; this time towards him, bringing the skinny male face to face with his member. Nagito let his head be guided to Izuru’s cock. 
> 
> He looked up at Izuru for a few seconds before parting his lips and wrapping them around the head of the cock. He shook a bit, not of fear, but of something else. 
> 
> Izuru held the chain in one hand, and placed the other in Komaeda's matted mess of hair. "Good boy..." 
> 
> Nagito smiled and let out a little moan at the praise. Kamukura began to push him down. He swallowed, and liquidy precum slid down his throat, but it was what he did to keep himself from coughing and gagging as the cock was pushed down his throat. 
> 
> Izuru pulled the albino’s head almost fully off, then almost fully back down repeatedly. Some muffled moans escaped Komaeda, and they weren't all too quiet. As he was jerked around, he felt the back of his head become sore from the grip on his hair, and he could tell a red mark or bruise would be left on his neck where the metal laid the most impact. 
> 
> After a bit of doing this, he lets Servant take over yet again. "You have my permission to do whatever, remember? You’re a Servant, aren't you? Do something worthwhile." He stopped at the oppressing remark. "Ahhh,,," Nagito smirked. "I am a Servant. Do Servants have this much freedom normally?  _ If _ I am to do something worthwhile, I need instructions to follow." 
> 
> Izuru yanked the chain up towards him, so he and Nagito were face to face. "Why not finish the job you started?" 
> 
> The male coughed as the chain was harshly yanked. "Ahh,,," He swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth from the unsuspecting choking. Izuru loosened the grip on the chain, letting Servant collapse back down on the floor. 
> 
> As he once again parted his lips, his moment of bratty rebellion was over and he was back to being submissive. 
> 
> "Good boy. If you make me cum fast enough, you might even get a reward." His voice had a tinge of emotion in it; lust. 
> 
> Nagito hooked onto Izuru’s dick and sucked. The skinny male's chest rose and fell as he became filled with adrenaline. He pulled his face forward and dug his nails into his own thigh, although not where it was bandaged. He was unbalanced from his bad posture. Izuru ran his hand through the other's hair gently. 
> 
> Nagito felt some heat rise as he felt that gentle hand lace through his messy hair. He focused on not letting it alter his job, so he continued. 
> 
> After a long time of being sucked off by Koameda, Kamukura could feel that he was getting close. With a grunt, Izuru scooted back on the bed properly, and pulled Servant closer, gripping his hair tightly, showing that he was about to cum. 
> 
> He followed Izuru's movements, the pulling on his hair began to feel less painful as he adapted to it. The skinny boy let him chest lay against Izuru's legs as he continued to suck, waiting for Izuru to cum. He had no clue what this "reward" was. 
> 
> After a few more moments of the hungry, needy sucking, he came into the albino's mouth, making a grunt in the process. Nagito felt his mouth fill with the sticky white semen. 
> 
> When he was finished and Servant had swallowed it all, he pulled the male up by the chain and forced him to lay down on his back, Izuru standing. "Ready for your reward?"
> 
> He nodded, flushed face eager.
> 
> Izuru took off the other's boxers, avoiding the bandages. He began to stroke the other’s cock. Nagito shook from the touch, and let out needy moans. He wasn't careful to try and keep them contained or quiet. 
> 
> Izuru began to prod a finger at the taller male's entrance, tracing the hole. Nagito tensed up at that for a few seconds, not having expected it. The sounds became louder. 
> 
> Izuru eventually entered a finger. Komaeda moaned loudly, then blushed deep red. He noticed that the boy was already loose, and not from his own doing. "My, you are desperate." He entered another finger.
> 
> "I-Mmamaggh,,,," Servant wriggled a bit as Izuru managed to find his prostate. Nagito moaned as it was found, and his thighs began to shake. He verbally made muffled noises between bouts of moaning. 
> 
> Izuru began to abuse that spot, enjoying the reaction. Meanwhile, Nagito’s right hand had subconsciously gripped the sheet. His back arched and recoiled as Izuru fingered him. 
> 
> After a bit, Izuru added a third finger. Nagito gasped as the third was added. Needing to catch breath, his skinny chest rose and fell sharply. Izuru let the boy breathe.
> 
> After multiple deep breaths, Nagito relaxed, lifting his teeth from his tongue. He tasted blood and felt the depressions from where his teeth had cut into the flesh. After a sigh, he licked his lips with the bloody tongue and looked up at Izuru as the male returned to abusing his prostate with his fingers. 
> 
> He began to let out the moans again, a small pink smear on his lip from the blood. Izuru wiped off the blood and began both abusing his prostate and stroking his length. 
> 
> Nagito shook, his shoulders tensing up and rising toward his ear lobes. He panted, and felt sweat form. Izuru then pulled out the digits and teased his entrance with the head of his own cock. 
> 
> Nagito let out a sharp gasp as he was entered. Izuru entered fully before moving. Nagito squirmed. "Mannfgasdhhhh,,," The male made verbal nonsense as Izuru began to thrust before beginning to moan again. 
> 
> The infected left arm shook and Nagito couldn't do much with it except let it lay on his chest. His right hand however, had migrated from its place gripping the sheets to Izuru’s hair. Nagito felt drool leak from the corners of his moaning, gaping jaws. 
> 
> Izuru began to speed up, finding his prostate pretty fast. The skinny, albino male moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. 
> 
> "Are you close?" Izuru’s voice had grown slightly airy from focusing and putting all his energy into thrusting hard. 
> 
> "I-I think-" The words were shaky as he drooled. The male was an overall mess. Kamukura kept thrusting into his prostate. Nagito felt sweat on his back as he arch and recoiled again. 
> 
> Izuru let one of his hands roam around the other male's body. Nagito felt Kamukura’s hand snake around his sides. He removed his right hand from the long, black mass of hair it had been gripping and reached up to pull Izuru closer. 
> 
> Kamukura teased one of Nagito’s nipples with his thumb, wondering what the reaction would be. Nagito shook, his forearm lowering from Izuru’s shoulder and pressing into his bicep. He let out more nonsense syllables. 
> 
> "If you're close enough, cum." Izuru’s voice was low and sultry. Komaeda nodded and came with a soft, drawn out moan. 
> 
> Izuru smirked. "Good boy."
> 
> "Th-thank you,,,!" He wriggled, almost like a puppy, at the praise as his nipple continued to get teased.
> 
> "You did so good for me, you know that? I might even cum again." Izuru showed a side that no one else got the privilege of seeing.
> 
> "Mmm.. Re-really? I'm glad!" The skinny, white-haired male relaxed his arm, letting it lay on his stomach directly under his bandaged one. He hugged himself a bit, groaning as Izuru gave one final thrust before cumming inside him. 
> 
> Komaeda’s right hand gripped his own flesh a bit harshly as he felt Izuru fill him like a creampie. Hearing the soft moan of pleasure escape Kamukura, Nagito moaned as well, his thighs and legs still shaking, even though they had begun to ache with exhaustion. 
> 
> Izuru pulled out. The male used a clean section of the sheets to clean off his spent cock. After cleaning himself up, Izuru put his boxers back on properly and zipped up his fly. "You're a mess.." he sighed. "I'll clean you up."
> 
> Nagito’s face went a darker shade of red. "Ahh,,, s-sorry,,," He hesitated to sit up, but after several moments did so. The albino male rolled his shoulders gently.
> 
> "You go take a shower or a bath. I'll clean,” Izuru instructed, tilting his head to indicate the door to the bathroom. 
> 
> Nagito nodded in response, standing up carefully. Before entering, he looked back. "Ahh,, but what about the bandages? The water,,,"
> 
> "Keep your left hand out of the water, I'll help if need be. The bandages on your thighs are able to come off.” 
> 
> Nagito nodded, turning back and opening the door. He couldn’t remove the metal chain clasped around his neck himself, so didn’t bother with it. He stepped into the tub and started the water. He figured it would be easier to keep his left hand out of the water with a bath rather than a shower.
> 
> _"And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute that I died right inside your arms tonight, that I'm fine even after I have died, because it was in your arms I died." (Arms Tonite by Mother Mother)_


	2. Fluff, Food, And Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. There isn't any smut in this one, just some nice after-sex fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'll post 2 chapters each month; one on the 10th of each month, another on the 25th.

_ "Though we've only met, I want to wake up in your bed. Scars are beautiful to me. A heart that beats is a heart that bleeds." (Fall Into These Arms by New Politics) _

After spending some time adjusting the temperature, he relaxed into it and let the warm water caress him. He was still shaking a little, but now that he was able to relax from his high, he looked down at himself. He hadn't realized how skinny he had become since becoming the Warriors of Hope’s servant.

He could easily pick out every rib, though he wasn't too bothered, more surprised. He thought he had more meat than he did. He shrugged and laid back against the cold porcelain, dunking his head under and letting his white, messy hair fall into his face and settle wherever it decided to go. 

Izuru began changing the sheets, putting them in the laundry. He picked up all the medical supplies and placed them in an empty drawer, seeming as he would need it for Servant. He picked up a few other things and straightened things up. 

After relaxing in the water for a good few minutes, Koameda straightened up and looked at the shampoos, conditioners, and other washes. He wasn't sure if Izuru wanted him to use any of them at all, but he figured it would be ok if he used just a little. 

He put a small drop of shampoo on his hand and lathered it into his rat's-nest of hair, rinsing it after. He moved on to lathering in the conditioner. After rinsing the conditioner off his hand, he grabbed some body wash and washed his body with it. After lathering himself in the wash, he relaxed and sank back into the warm water. 

Izuru simply continued what he was doing, listening if Servant needed help. 

After a few minutes, Nagito dunked under the water and rinsed off the conditioner. He let the water drain and stepped out. With his hand, he whipped the wet locks off his forehead. He had left the bandages from his thighs on the counter, and picked them up and discarded them. He saw a single towel and knew that it must be Izuru's. "Ahh,, sorry to be a pain but umm,, do you have a spare towel or..?"

"You can use it, it's fine." After getting permission, Nagito retrieved it from its hook and wrapped it around himself. It was mildly challenging because of only having one usable arm, but he made it work after a few moments. 

Komaeda stepped out of the bathroom, his clinking chain announcing his presence.

"Refreshed? You can rest if you need to." Izuru was almost done remaking the bed with clean sheets and blankets.

"Thank you." Nagito sat on the chair at the desk, not wanting to get in Izuru's way of making the bed. "Uhmm,, do you want me to help?" He wasn't used to watching other people doing house chores like making beds and cleaning and such. Izuru shook his head and let go of the sheet, finished with making the bed.

"You can rest, I'll go make food. I can take off the collar, so do you want it off?” 

Nagito looked up at him. "You can? Ahh,, thank you. You can take it off, but when we return to the kids we should put it back on. Monaca would see me having it off as me having a hope, and that would make her upset, haha." He pressed his left elbow hard into his side to keep the towel up, holding the chain connected to his collar with his right hand. 

Kamukura motioned for Komaeda to sit down on the bed. The raven-haired male fetched him comfortable clothes: a sweater and pants. The sweater and pants were different tones of gray. Izuru took off the collar and laid it on the dresser before leaving the room. 

Nagito smiled, having the weight of the metal taken away. He changed and afterward rubbed his neck. Gray marks could be seen from where the pigment of the metal rubbed off and onto his pale skin. The sweater was really soft, and he let himself relax on the bed. 

After about an hour, Izuru returned with two full meals, accustomed to their preferences and needs. He set the food down on a table. "I'm back."

Nagito rolled over and sat up. "Ahh!" The food smelled wonderful. He smiled at Izuru, seemingly as excited about the meal as a kid in a candy store. Since Izuru's guard was down, he unconsciously smiled. It was basically heart melting, especially to Servant.

He handed Servant a plate.The albino graciously accepted the plate, but he caught the smile and his eyes widened. 

After a few moments of thinking about what he was going to say, Komaeda spoke, "You should smile more. It looks,,, really,,, nice,," He didn't know how to describe the smile without sounding creepy. Nagito was brought back to reality as he felt the plate begin to burn his single usable hand. "Oh and uh, thanks. A lot."

"Your welcome." He pulled a blanket over Komaeda's lap so the male didn't burn his hand. "Also thanks to you, Servant.” 

Looking down at the plate, he began to practically scarf it down. Komaeda was hungry, and damn this food tasted great! Izuru sat down next to Servant, eating his food at a moderate pace. "I invited you a day early so you can get used to the place. Everyone should come and file in tomorrow."

"Everyone? There are more people?" Nagito looked up from his food.

"All of class 77, remember?" 

Nagito tilted his head, trying to jog his memory. "Oh! Yeah... I remember now... It seems like so long ago......."

"They have been gone for 8 months doing missions."

"Ohh,,, Haha. I've probably been the laziest of the whole class! I bet whatever missions they are on are helping to bring the world back to hope and prosperity! I've been a mere servant. And at that, one for despair..."

"Actually, they’re bringing the world  _ to _ despair. They'd be executed if they didn't, and the same applies to me. Though, I do help out hope a little bit." 

Nagito’s brows furrowed at that. "I-I see...Well, in any case, it’s a small price for the class to pay to bring hope! We are all stepping stones for hope now! Giving in to despair will help hope even more!" His crazed eyes focused on Izuru, and at the stoic male’s stern look, he shut up. 

Komaeda took some time to think and eat, then after a few more famished-like bites, he spoke again. "You said they'd be executed,,,, Does that mean the mission you picked me up for has to do with that? Do... we have to execute them? I don't know,,,, that seems like it would be just battling despair with despair. Two wrongs don't make a right, and two despairs don't make a hope… We should let the despair they cause flourish! In that way, hope can come crashing down and show itself when the time is right!" And there he goes rambling about hope and despair again.

"No, you're an exception with missions. You just take care of the kids. And they finished their last mission so they're getting new ones. The reason you're here is because you're going to help me keep everything in order." Izuru interrupted the male’s rambling.

"Ahhh, I see. Alright." His eyes narrowed in thought. He took some more bites and swallowed them. "Are these missions the others go on.. for despair as well? Doesn't going on those types of missions endanger them for being closer to getting executed?” Komaeda took another bite. "Then again, if they have enveloped themselves with despair they wouldn't mind...."

"They only get executed if they  _ don’t _ bring despair. I have my own rules and guidelines, and so do you, seeming as we are exceptions." 

“I see... We think alike. I knew that if the world became overcome with despair, a sparkling ray of miraculous hope would appear and save the world. That's why the others are constantly doing missions for despair, right? Because hope blossoms from the darkest pits of despair!" He took the last bites of his plate, practically wiping it clean, except for the few grains of rice and such that remained."It's just like the Greek myth of Pandora's Box said! Hope follows all forms of despair."

"Sure, let's go with that." Izuru ruffled the ladder's hair before finishing off his plate and setting it aside.Nagito put his plate with Izuru's and smiled as his hair was ruffled.

"Oh?" Izuru ruffled his hair again, playing with it. His smile widened as Izuru began to play with his hair. The last time somebody had done something similar was most likely when Kotoko got bored and began to attempt styling his hair, putting her obnoxiously pink and "adorbs" pins and hair ties in it. Of course, this time it didn't feel like he was merely a child’s fashion toy though. Nagito smiled and let out a little yawn."You can rest. I'll continue if you want me too."

The raven-haired male moved Servant so he was laying down properly. Izuru left the male to rest and quickly went into the bathroom, switching into a sweater and pants. After changing, Izuru joined Nagito and continued playing with his hair. 

Letting his albino hair get played with as he laid, Komaeda felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. He wrapped his uninfected arm around Izuru and laid his forehead against the male’s clothed chest. Izuru hugged the other male in an almost protective way. 

Izuru covered them both with a blanket. Komaeda tended to curl up when he slept, and as he fell into unconsciousness, his legs bent upwards and towards his chest, although loosely. Kamukura didn't mind and began to fall asleep himself. Nagito didn't snore, but he would occasionally make small murmurs or a minor twitch of his foot. Izuru didn't mind, not one bit. 

As Servant slipped into a deeper sleep, the skinny, pale male's chest rose and fell gently and slowly under both the grey sweater and Kamukura's arm. He nuzzled him slightly and gently, dreaming of God-knows-what. 

_ "We could be perfect one last night and die like star-crossed lovers when we fight." (Our Lady Of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance) _


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda has a nightmare, Izuru helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a day late! I was going to publish it yesterday, but I got side-tracked! This chapter is also shorter than the previous ones so I'm sorry about that too.

_"For every one of us, there's an army of them_ _But you'll never fight alone '_ _Cause I wanted you to know_ _That the world is ugly_ _But you're beautiful to me" (The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance)_

After a while, Komaeda shifted in his sleep. Whatever dream he was having had obviously begun to turn nasty. Nightmares were no unusual thing for Nagito; Monaca entertained herself in making that fact known to the other Warriors of Hope. She’d go on and on about how Komaeda shifted and would whimper from the dreams, laughing about how pathetic it was to see an adult having nightmares like a kid. 

The albino male was shaking now. Izuru could feel the aura of despair engulfing Komaeda now, and hugged Komaeda close, opting to comfort him through physical stimulus. It seemed to work for Komaeda’s shaking toned down, and his pale forehead pressed against Izuru’s chest. The moment would have been exceptionally nice if it wasn’t for the rotting hand sitting awkwardly between them. Izuru gave it a disapproving glance once again. When Kamukura tore his gaze from the hand, he found that Komaeda was sleeping peacefully once again.

Hours passed, Izuru eventually having fallen asleep. Komaeda awoke, and blinked into Izuru’s sweater-covered chest. His eyes drowsily narrowed as his pupils dilated, adjusting to the bright morning light seeping through the windows. Nagito lifted his head and looked up at Izuru’s face. The raven-haired male looked so peaceful in his sleep. Propping himself up on his elbows, chunks of his nightmare returned to him. He felt a pang of guilt, certain that he’d kept Izuru awake all night. 

Finding Izuru’s arm around his waist, Servant laid back down. He mentally prepared himself for any possible scolding he’d receive in the near-future for putting his filthy skin against Izuru’s before settling down, relaxing under the warm blankets. Nagito scooted closer, resting his head under Kamukura’s chin. Izuru’s face nuzzled into the softness that was Servant’s hair in return. 

Komaeda closed his eyes and let Izuru’s scent envelope him. With his functional hand, he gently played with a bit of Izuru’s hair. It felt like silk. Fearful of knotting it up, Nagito let go. He pressed his skinny body against Izuru’s more steady and built frame, discovering just how affection and touch-starved they both were. 

Izuru shifted and Nagito let out a small yelp of pain as he found the decaying arm pinned between himself and Izuru, the stitches pulling and tearing at the infected flesh. He picked the arm up, resituating it as best he could. He focused on Izuru’s scent and warmth in an attempt to block out the stabbing pain in his arm. Eventually, the distraction worked enough to let Komaeda slip back into sleep.

_ "Some say, now suffer all the children And walk away a savior" (Sleep by My Chemical Romance) _


	4. Hiatus Alert 9/21/2020

Hey guys, I am so so sorry to have to take a small break from this fic. I started school which is keeping me from being able to update this how I would like. I'm not sure how long this hiatus will be. After this hiatus, I plan on releasing a chapter of this once a month because the old schedule I had planned wasn't working out at all. I'll still be releasing smaller fics, but this one I am taking a break of. I hope you all understand.


End file.
